Bleach: SKULLCLAD
by Bleach Zodiac
Summary: Following the Wandereich's invasion of the Seireitei and Ichigo's return from the Soul Palace; things are dire. The Head Captain is dead and the Shinigami are scattered and disorganised. The Zero Division call for some assistance from the Hell Guard Squad, known as the SKULLCLAD Division. Now, both sides must gather their power and prepare for the final battle of the Gotei 13.
1. 1: The Hell Division Arrives!

**Introduction: Hello, My name is Bleach Zodiac! This is my first Fanfiction, so I hope you guys like it!**

**A few things should be mentioned before is start, but skip ahead if you don't care.**

**Firstly, this fic doesn't acknowledge any filler arcs or movies, with the exception of Hell Chapter.**

**Secondly, there will be no pairings in this fic, unless they are between my OCs. I never use pairings with canon characters as I always feel that they are a bit awkward or too OOC.**

**Lastly, I appreciate all reviews. Praise is nice and flames are not so nice, but it's honest and fair criticism that I appreciate the most. I plan on taking board everything that my readers say, so if you have something to say, don't hold back!**

**That said, please enjoy!**

**\============|=0|BLEACH|0=|============/**

**THE SKULLCLAD**

**Chapter 01: The Hell Division Arrives!**

Ichigo paced slowly around the captain's meeting hall, ignoring the large number of stationary figures around him. He had returned from the Soul Palace less than an hour ago and the members of the Zero Division were still loitering around, waiting for the same people as the other captains and lieutenants that lined the walls. It felt odd for the orange haired Shinigami, seeing these usually colourful and vibrant people standing around with grim expressions. It also felt odd that he was the only one there without a high rank, over than Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"Can someone please tell me why we're waiting around here?" Ichigo asked irritably.

"It is as I said earlier; we are waiting for the Skullclad Division." Captain Ukitake said, calmly responding to Ichigo. It wasn't wise in the current atmosphere to push Ichigo, as it would only take one stupid comment for all hell to break loose.

"I remember that part, but why am I here? And who the heck are these guys anyway?" Ichigo asked, even more irritated now. He had just gotten his Zanpakuto back into full power, so he wasn't too keen to wait around to be attacked.

"The Skullclad Division, also known as the Hell Division or Sin Guard; are the squad in charge of managing and guarding the denizens of Hell. They are basically the Hell equivalent of us." Replied Ichibei Hyosube, the Eyeball Monk of the Zero Division.

Ichigo, feeling a little more at ease, pressed the bearded man for more details. "So why are we waiting for them? How strong are they?"

"Meh, they ain't that tough. Their total strength is about equal to one of the Gotei 13 divisions. We need 'em because they're gonna give us some extra fire power to kill the Quincy bastards." Tenjiro Kirinji answered. The rough looking captain was leaning up against a wall, his hands behind his head and his legs crossed, completely relaxed, despite the situation.

Shunsui Kyoraku, the newly named Captain-Commander, watched with a small smile as a bright red hell butterfly entered the room, gently fluttering down from a window and onto his outstretched finger. "No need for more questions, Ichigo. They've arrived." Kyoraku smiled.

Ichigo snapped around to look at the Head Captain, only to be met instead by a dark haired man, appearing to be in his early thirties, standing before him. Ichigo gasped and stepped back in surprise, feeling a sudden surge of power as fourteen strong spiritual pressures appeared around him. Taking a breath and recovering from his shock, Ichigo took a moment to take in the man before him. His face was very familiar, as was his jet black hair and stern eyes. In his hair, was a small set of Kenseiken, one in each of his long bangs and perfectly framing his face.

"B-Byakuya?" Ichigo stuttered, looking from the newly arrived man to the Sixth Division Captain he had known so well. Byakuya was still in place, looking as calm as ever. So then who was this man?

"Greetings. My name is Akahito Kuchiki, Leader and Founder of the Skullclad Division. Please introduce yourself." The man said, his voice and tone similar to Byakuya's, but with a deeper pitch.

"Er…Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki." The boy replied. Now that he thought about it, Ichigo noticed the familiar black robes and white haori of a Shinigami Captain.

"So, this guy is the one who beat Aizen? And he did it by achieving the Zen Mode?" a new man asked. He was wearing the same kind of robes as Shuhei Hisagi, right down to the lieutenant's badge, which had a skull emblem. Though it was doubtful that he was the lieutenant, or at least the only one, as all the other new arrivals (minus Akahito) wore them too.

Akahito nodded. "Yes, though I believe he referred to it as "Final Getsuga Tensho". A fitting name, considering what it was supposed to represent."

Many of the captains in the room had grown silent and some had even become very angry at the site of the new arrivals. Among them was Soi Fon, whom looked murderous.

"Why did you have to come!" she spat, yelling at the man whom had just spoken.

The man smirked at her, purposefully teasing her. "Aww, is my cute little niece still trying to sound like a big girl? Go back to playing with that mangy Shihoin."

"Show some respect, Kazu Fon. I did not bring you here to insight another petty fight between you two." Akahito scolded. Kazu Fon had very similar features to Soi Fon, though his long hair was tied into one long braid that fell to his ankles.

"Now, you are to line up and introduce yourselves. Be quick, we have business to discuss." Akahito said sternly, moving to a place in the centre of the room. The other thirteen people lined up, with six men on one side of him and seven women on the other.

"Kazu Fon. AKA the Black Stinger." Kazu Fon grinned.

"Takao "Vice" Ebina". Said the man beside him. His appearance was hidden by a dull gold skull mask, but he was taller than the relatively short Kazu Fon and the average heighted Akahito.

"I am Fujio "The Bull" Amagawa." Smiled a giant of a man. He was easily the tallest Skullclad member and probably the second tallest in the room, behind Komamura. He had short brown hair and a matching goatee beard.

"My name is Mabuchi Chiro, often called "The Horned". I am pleased to make your acquaintance." Said a thin, elderly man, bowing as he did. His hair was white as snow and tied back in a tight and long ponytail.

"Ryoma Kusaroki. The Blood Lion and the Seventh Kenpachi." Said a red headed man at the very end of the row. Even though he appeared calm, he was leaking a murderous reiatsu…

"I am "The Lamb of Hell", my name is Momoko Handa. I hope we can be friends." Replied a young woman, appearing to be around Ichigo's age. Her light brown hair was kept in a loose, but elegant ponytail, which looked odd next to Mabuchi's.

"I'm Emiko Usami! But you can call me "Maiden" Emi!" yelled a young girl. Ichigo knew ages were weird when it came to souls, but Emi looked to be only about thirteen! She somewhat resembled a certain other pint-sized Shinigami that Ichigo knew, right down to the white hair…

"I am the beautiful and divine, Tsuki Ajibana!" cried a very old and saggy looking woman.

Akahito sighed. "She's the "Withered Siren" actually."

Tsuki shot a death glare at her captain, making Ichigo sweat a little. Her hair was tied up in a white bun, and she looked as old as Yamamoto had…

"Guess I'm next then." Complained one young woman. She brushed her long chocolate hair out of her face and fixed Renji (the man she was standing opposite) with a dull glare. "Madoka Saigo. "The Dragon Karp." Just call me Madoka or Miss Saigo or something." She grumbled.

The girl beside her growled under her breath. "Show some more enthusiasm! I am "The Holy Archer!" Risa Sasaki!" she declared, shaking her head in order to flourish her short but vibrant blonde hair.

"Designation: Saya Nitta. Secondary designation: "The Judge." Droned the last of the women, her voice devoid of life. Ichigo figured she was some kind of robot or contraption. He wasn't even surprised by the weirdness any more. But her baldness and blank white eyes did make her look very creepy.

Ichigo noticed that the final two hadn't spoken yet. They were a set of twins and looked to be little more than children, about eight years of age. One was a boy and the other a girl, but they both shared white hair and a cute face, though the girl was trying had to hide it, as she hid behind Akahito's legs.

"M-My name is Hideo Gensai. Please to meet you sir!" the boy half yelled before shrinking back to his spot behind Akahito. The girl didn't even try to speak or even meet the gaze of the many spectators.

The Skullclad captain sighed. "She is named Nori Gensai, and she is mute. Please do not be offended. Regardless, we have introduced ourselves and we are already aware of who you are, so I believe it is time we got on with business."

"A fine idea. Let me tell you the situation." Kyoraku said, allowing himself to become serious again.

The Shinigami all waited for their Head Captain's report to be finished. The stolen Bankai, the deaths of Yamamoto and Sasakibe, as well as Ichigo's true origins and his time in the Soul Palace were all reported to the quietly waiting members of the Skullclad.

"So…Captain Yamamoto died in battle? A fitting end for the old man. His death at the hands of a Quincy is both an honour and a disgrace." Akahito said, half muttering to himself.

"Regardless." He turned to look at the Gotei 13's head officers. "We lack a captain and a lieutenant, plus many of those that remain have no Bankai. It is crucial that we gather all war powers we can. We will need to collect Kisuke Urahara, Orihime Inoue, Yasutora Sado, and Yoruichi Shihoin, all of the remaining Visored and the former Third Espada, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck."

"I think most of 'em are still in Hueco Mundo." Ichigo said.

"Good. That buys us some time to make a deal with those ten." Akahito said, pulling a chain out of his robes. Along the chain were several colourful orbs, and each released a faint reiatsu that the surrounding captains knew well.

"Hey, wait a second! Who are we making a deal with!?" Ichigo yelled, a mix of fear and anger sweeping over him.

Akahito ignored him, but Kazu Fon was happy to answer.

"Why who else? Gin Ichimaru, Kaname Tosen and the eight deceased Espada."

**End Note: I'll end on that little cliff-hanger. How this revival will happen will be revealed next time, but I have a plan for the older characters.**

**If you enjoyed it or have some comments/criticisms, then please review!**

**See ya next time!**


	2. 2: An Uneasy Alliance

**A/N: A special thanks to Phantom Claire and Anon for reviewing my first chapter!**

**I hope you continue to enjoy! **

**\============|=0|BLEACH|0=|============/**

**THE SKULLCLAD**

**Chapter 2: An Uneasy Alliance**

Ichigo swallowed hard as he stared at Kazu Fon. "Those two!? And the eight dead Espada!? Do you have any idea how much trouble we had because of them!?"

Akahito looked away from the chain of orbs to quietly look at Ichigo. "We are well aware. If it will make you feel better, I can explain a little. The two Shinigami and the eight Espada were all condemned to Hell upon their deaths. While Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tosen have no real excuse, the Espada do not truly belong there." Akahito began.

"Could of fooled me…" Ichigo muttered.

Akahito resisted the urge to roll his eyes and turned to his fellow Kuchiki; Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki. "Lieutenant, I believe it was you whom first explained the fundamentals of Hell and the Zanpakuto to him. Would you please repeat yourself?"

"Y-Yes Sir!" Rukia half-yelled, showing how tense she had been during this unusual officer's meeting. "Well Ichigo, as I had said back then; purifying a Hollow by destroying them with a Zanpakuto only wipes away the sins they committed as Hollows. Sins they committed in their lives as humans are punished by spending time in Hell. That is all there is to it." Rukia said, becoming sterner with Ichigo than she had previously, in hopes of impressing the Kuchiki Lord.

"You are correct, but you did make one minor mistake, though that is understandable. In truth, there is a flaw in the Zanpakutos purifying function." Akahito began, before being interrupted.

"Don't get cocky, ya Skull face! My Zanpakuto are only as flawed as their wielder, you get me?" Oetsu Nimaiya shouted.

"You're wrong!" Emiko, the second smallest of the Skullclad shouted back. "A Zanpakuto can't purify a Hollow that's become an Arrancar! They treat Arrancar in the same way they treat other Shinigami!"

A few of the surrounding captains and lieutenants were shocked by this, but Kyoraku and Unohana didn't seem to be surprised at all. Had they already known? "It is irrelevant to discuss it, as I shall complete this plan regardless, but I shall tell you this as a sign of goodwill between our factions." Akahito said, smiling faintly, which made Ichigo shudder. He looked too much like Byakuya for it to look natural when he smiled…

"We will revive those ten by allowing them out of Hell. Their Hell Chains will remain bound to us, as their keepers. This will prevent them from disobeying."

The remaining twelve captains looked unsure of what was going to happen. With the exception of Kenpachi of course, whom just looked pleased to have more strong people around for him to fight. When they saw that their captains would not object, the lieutenants relaxed as well, leaving only Ichigo in a worried state. "This plan is crazy! We defeated those guys before, so why would they be useful against enemies who are currently stronger than us!?"

"For the same reason that you and the other Shinigami will eventually become strong enough to defeat the Quincy. We of the Skullclad will train you to attain your final forms. The Zen Mode of the Shinigami, and the Segunda Etapa of the Arrancar!" Ryoma roared, grinning murderously as he did. There was no doubt that this man was once a Kenpachi…

"Enough, Ryoma. First, we must summon them here. I will break the containment spheres…" the Skullclad captain said, crushing each orb in the chain, one by one. All of a sudden, the room was awash with beams of light in all the colours of the rainbow, until ten figures appeared.

"Finally let us out eh? Good…those spheres are murder on my joints." Smiled the familiar fox faced traitor.

Rangiku and Izuru looked on with trepidation as their former friend and captain swaggered around the meeting chambers, weaving past the Skullclad and the other awakened souls. "I can't sense any of the old man's spiritual pressure…is he dead?" Gin asked.

"Yes. Shunsui Kyoraku is the new head captain." Said Takao, the masked Skullclad.

"To think he would die in battle… it is an odd feeling."

Now it was Kensei, Hisagi and Komamura's turns to be worried, as they met the familiar dark skin and blank eyes that had made the great blind captain so famous. "Kaname…" Komamura muttered, unsure of what to say or do.

"Does the puppy wanna biscuit or something? Shut it you snivelling dog!" yelled another familiar, and annoying voice.

Nnoitra was looking angrily at the Wolf faced captain, after finishing his stare off with Kenpachi. All of the Espada were examining their killers with mixes of interest, anger and blank apathy. Yammy simply grumbled as both Byakuya and Kenpachi were focused on others, namely Zommari and Nnoitra. Rukia looked disgusted as she was leered at by the twin heads of Aaroniero and Ukitake didn't look too pleased either, having learned that the Espada had impersonated Kaien.

"I don't see Grimmjow or Harribel anywhere. Where are they?" asked Szayel, turning his nose up at the bored Mayuri.

"Both are alive. Grimmjow is in Urahara's custody and the Vandereich have captured Harribel. Rescuing her will be our first mission, following training." Said Risa, the Holy Archer of the Skullclad.

"Training? Why do we of the great Espada need to train for?" Baraggan sneered. "We aren't the ones who lost our power."

Soi Fon could practically feel her self-control slipping through her fingers. First, Kazu Fon and now Baraggan!? It was unbearable.

"Just be quiet! Don't forget that I've killed you before!" Soi Fon spat.

The Skullclad Division had mostly stopped paying attention at this point, but they quickly snapped to attention when Akahito ordered them to line up again, with the newly appeared Espada and Traitor captains lining up as well. They had already learnt to obey the Prince of Hell, Akahito Kuchiki. "I will be blunt. My division's power ranges from third seat to above average captain level, so our power alone will not tip the scales. The Zero Division, Visoreds, Complete Espada and any others we can pull together, should put us above the Vandereich in power. This alone is not advised, as we would lose many people. So, we must train you all to attain you true power, by making you all follow the examples of Ichigo's Zen Mode and Ulquiorra's Segunda Etapa. With these states, you will attain the power to counteract any Quincy you face."

It didn't take long for Toshiro to point out the problem there… "But Ichigo's Final Getsuga Tensho, which you claim to be a Zen Mode, caused him to lose all of his Shinigami powers."

"That is due to his unique circumstance, and the same one which makes his Bankai impossible to steal. When he entered Hell to save his sister, he absorbed the power of Hell and became a Skullclad Shinigami. The power of hell never leaves a person, so it stuck to him and caused his power loss and his unstealable Bankai. Isshin Kurosaki knew this well, but chose to ignore it. I had to give him a cheap method to attain the Zen Mode, which is why Ichigo's Final Getsuga Tensho wasn't up to normal Zen standards." Akahito explained, opening his hands and causing two skulls made from yellow reishi to appear in his palms.

The room fell silent for a few moments, until Ulquiorra spoke up. "And what of my Segunda Etapa? I am not completely aware of how I attained it, other than through normal training regimes."

Akahito stroked his chin, slowly beginning to lose his patience. The Shinigami and even the Arrancar were asking too many questions! He wasn't used to being questioned. "I will give you all the details later, but for now, my Division will need time to rest. Hell has a profound effect on its guardians and it will take us three days to be adapted to the Soul Society's climate. Head Captain, I request rooms for my men and if possible, some for the Arrancar as well."

Kyoraku tilted his hat over his eyes, smirking to himself. He still remembered how Akahito had scolded him, back when they were both Yamamoto's disciples. To get such respect from him now was odd. 'Just another part of being Head Captain', he thought.

"Nanao, please take the living quarters here, in the First Division. We had prepared thirteen rooms before you arrived, so I hope young Hideo and Nori don't mind sharing." Kyoraku smiled.

Hideo gave a thankful smile to the man and Nori shyly bowed before they followed the rest of their division to the rooms. Once the Skullclad were gone, Kyoraku turned to the Espada and the traitors. "Gin, Kaname, I am reinstating you both as Shinigami. Gin will be the new Eighth Division Captain, and Kaname will be the lieutenant. This is only provisional, so don't mess us around. And do not try to cross us, clear?" Shunsui asked, smiling kindly, even as he weighed his substantial reiatsu down on the two.

"O-Of course Head Captain! Whatever you want." Gin smiled nervously.

"As you say." Kaname nodded, looking displeased at being behind Gin in rank.

With what they had just witnessed, no Shinigami or Arrancar protested the decision, especially since the Espada knew that Kyoraku had killed Stark, their strongest member. "Excellent. Gin and Kaname can take mine and Nanao's old quarters. The other Espada will need to stay somewhere else, but we don't have enough space to keep the together. How about the captains that beat them take them in? It will help you all learn to trust each other for the coming battle."

"Shunsui, are you sure that this is wise?" Ukitake asked, a look of caution on his face. None of the Espada or Shinigami looked to eager…

"Wisdom takes a back seat to battle readiness for now, Jushiro. So here's how it's going to work. Coyote Stark will stay with me at the First Division. I am also naming Stark as the Espada's leader whenever Akahito isn't around. He'll be the one who'll kick any Arrancar's behind if they don't mind themselves, got it?"

There was some half-hearted grumbling and a string of curses from Nnoitra, but ultimately, they complied. "Good! Now Baraggan will be with Soi Fon…"

"I hate you Kyoraku!" yelled Soi Fon.

"You love me really. When we rescue Tier Harribel, she will stay with Captain Hitsugaya. Ulquiorra Cifer and Ichigo Kurosaki will both be in Captain Hirako's care."

"I have all the luck…" Shinji moaned.

"Go to hell Shinji!" Ichigo answered.

"Trash…" Ulquiorra added.

Kyoraku chuckled at the Espada's apathetic look. "Next, Nnoitra will be with Kenpachi, please don't destroy the entire Seireitei."

"No promises." The two battle loving giants said together.

"Wonderful… Zommari is with Byakuya, Szayel is with Mayuri, Aaroniero is with Ukitake and lastly, Yammy…can sleep wherever. I don't really care."

"HEY!" Yammy roared, but he was ignored. Captain Kyoraku quickly dismissed everyone to their barracks and the Zero Division decided to return to the Soul Palace to observe, leaving only Kyoraku and Stark in the room.

"Wanna go take a nap on the roof?" the Head Captain asked, smiling widely.

"I think I will like it here." Stark responded, smirking as he helped the captain to his feet.

~Elsewhere, in the First Division~

With what little luggage they had brought with them, packed into their new rooms, the Skullclad Division met in the largest of them, which was Akahito's. "So, how are we going to do this? At least four captains lost their Bankai. Of the remaining ones, only Shunsui, Retsu, Jushiro, Mayuri, Gin, Rose, Kensei and Shinji still have them. We could also use Ikkaku, the 3rd Seat of the Eleventh Division, and Renji, the Lieutenant of the Sixth Division. Kaname is a possible one too." Fujio, the Giant Skullclad, asked.

"Including those that are beneath Captain, we have eleven Zen Mode candidates. That leaves us with one trainee for each of you, excluding the three children among us. We also have the eight, soon to be ten Espada. If we include Neliel, we have the full eleven." Akahito added up.

"So, we each take one Shinigami and one Espada?" Madoka, the old crone asked.

"That is my plan. Ichigo will learn as he always does, through battle, so we'll send him to rescue Harribel and to find Grimmjow. Naturally, I want both Emiko and the Gensai twins following him. The three of you should be enough for him, right?" Akahito said, smiling kindly to the youngest members.

All three gave sweet salutes to their captain, making the kinder of the Skullclad members laugh. There would be a lot of explaining to do in the coming days, but they were confident that things would go well. The Vandereich should be scared…

**End Note: Chapter two is done! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Review if you have a comment or suggestion! All reviews appreciated! I reply to them as well, so make sure to sign in!**


	3. 3: Pairing Up

**A/N: A special thanks to Hornet07, Phantom Claire and anon for reviewing!**

**I hope you continue to enjoy! **

**\============|=0|BLEACH|0=|============/**

**THE SKULLCLAD**

**Chapter 3: Pairing up**

Three days had passed far too slowly for the Shinigami officers and Espada, but finally, the Skullclad were prepared to begin training them. On top of Sokyoku Hill, Akahito gathered the Shinigami and Arrancar to announce the training regime, something that the more prideful warriors disliked.

"Why do we have to obey this guy?" Kenpachi grumbled as he sat waiting, Yachiru napping on his back.

"He was one of the original thirteen captains. He was the first captain of the Sixth Division, which is why that particular seat has been passed down the Kuchiki family. He is qualified…and I don't really want to do it myself." Kyoraku said with a half-smile, earning more grumbling.

"Since you don't seem too happy to obey me, I'll make this quick and then allow you to do whatever you want." Akahito said blankly.

"Kazu Fon will be training Baraggan and Soi Fon."

Soi Fon would have unleashed her Bankai right there if she still had it. "NO WAY IN HELL!"

Even Baraggan looked somewhat frightened by the outburst. No one had ever seen the stealthy captain so angry…

"I would take literally anyone but him! I'd rather bow to Aizen!" Soi Fon bellowed.

Akahito rolled his eyes. "Then use your hatred to fuel your progress. Kazu Fon will encourage you to complete the training faster."

"It is sensible." Byakuya stated, agreeing with his clan's founder. Renji flinched at the sudden realisation… they effectively had two Byakuyas now!

"I am glad you think so, Lord Byakuya, now I shall continue. I will deal with Stark and Head Captain Kyoraku personally, so that I don't expose Kyoraku's Bankai to people whom… shouldn't see it. Takao Ebina will be training Toshiro Hitsugaya, and Harribel too, once we rescue her."

Toshiro's expression remained neutral and the proposition, since he knew little about Takao's personality and was aware that Harribel was a serious individual. Still, he did have one query.

"What is the reasoning behind these pairings? I can understand your decision to train Head Captain Kyoraku and Primera Espada Stark, as you are all the leaders of your factions, and I suppose that having Baraggan and Captain Soi Fon together would be useful to their advancement, giving their dislike of each other and Kazu Fon's role is obvious, but what about the other training teams?"

Akahito raised his eyebrow at the young man, having only been marginally aware of the young captain's personality. It bothered him slightly to see a person like Toshiro acting above his age. "It is simple really. As well as mutual hatred, I put Kazu Fon and Soi Fon together because they both share a Poison-like ability for their Zanpakuto. It is also why a put Baraggan with them, since his respira is similar to a poison. As for your team; Takao employs ice based abilities, which benefit ice and water users such as yourself and Harribel."

Toshiro thought on this for a moment before nodding in thanks, opting to remain silent and observe. These Skullclad were still an unusual element as far as he was concerned. "Now that's settled… Ulquiorra and Ichigo have already completed this training, to an extent, so they'll be sent to rescue Harribel and collect Grimmjow and Neliel. Hideo and Nori Gensai will go with them as additional support, and Emiko Usami will finish training them as they go. I'm sending the young ones with Ichigo, as I am well aware of his protective nature."

"So, I am to go to Hueco Mundo with Kurosaki? I am unsure what to make of this." Ulquiorra said, before looking at the youngest three Skullclads. Nori was hiding behind Hideo, whom was trying to look normal even as he flinched away from the Espada's gaze. Emiko however was already happily chatting to Ichigo, unaware or uninterested in Ulquiorra's inquisitive look.

"Do you have a problem Ichigo?" Akahito asked, hoping the teen would not rebel, as he often did against authority he did not know.

"So long as Ulquiorra doesn't try and blow me up, I don't care. Emi here was just telling me the plan for the sneak attack." Ichigo smiled, patting Emiko's head and ruffling her white hair, making her pout.

Pleased to see them getting along, Akahito moved on. "Now, Ryoma will train Nnoitra and Kenpachi. His training will be rough and brutal and lack all of the sophistication of the other Skullclad Shinigami, but it should do the trick for people like you."

Zaraki grinned wildly, bearing his animal like teeth to the crowd. "Training under a former Kenpachi? I think this will be fun!"

"Finally a chance to prove I'm stronger than these damn Skullclads!" Nnoitra spat, having endured a fair bit of humiliation in Hell, none that wasn't deserved mind you, but it still did not sit well with the Quinto Espada.

Ryoma spat on the ground in front of Nnoitra, before giving him a dark and manic smirk. "Careful, you bug, piss me off and I'll drink and spit your blood!"

Before Nnoitra could answer Ryoma's threat, the former Kenpachi was smashed into the floor by a sudden burst of reiatsu, unleashed by Takao. "Do not threaten our allies. The Espada are no longer residents of Hell, and while they are our current subordinates, mistreating them is not tolerated."

Ryoma pulled himself from the crater caused by Takao's reiatsu, but remained calm and quiet. He did not fear the masked man, since they had both been captains and both had captain level strength, but he did fear Akahito, a man who's power was once considered second only to Yamamoto…

The Skullclad leader ignored the outburst and continued. "Ikkaku Madarame will be trained by Fujio Amagawa. This is because they share similar Shikai states. Grimmjow will also join Fujio when he arrives here. Fujio has skill with tempering beasts, after all."

Fujio, the self-proclaimed jolly giant of the Skullclad nodded from his seated position. He sat cross-legged behind Akahito, but was still taller, even while sitting…

"Why do I need to train for this Zen mode?" Ikkaku asked. "I'm just supposed to support Captain Zaraki."

"You have a Bankai that wasn't stolen. That is reason enough." Fujio said, smiling.

Ikkaku immediately became indignant. "Who says I have a Bankai!? I'll cut up the liar!"

Yumichika promptly thumped him. "Give it up, we all know."

Akahito's eye twitched as he grew tired of the interruptions. "The next person to interrupt will be thrown from the hill. Now as I was saying; Byakuya Kuchiki and Zommari Rureaux will be trained by Mabuchi Chiro. His cool and wise temperament best suit these two. Next, Szayelaporro and Mayuri Kurotsuchi will be trained under Momoko Handa. Her powers are better suited for healing and non-combative roles, so I think she'll serve the two of you well. But do not attempt to experiment on her…"

The two scientists sighed and were clearly disappointed, which made the young Momoko shudder. "Continuing on, Yammy and Renji, due to the size of their releases, will work under Madoka. A word to the two of you, if she goes to sleep, just give her a kick up the backside, it generally gets her going."

"That's mean captain." Complained Madoka, whom was lying across Fujio's shoulders like a fox skin scarf.

"I don't care. Next, since both Aaroniero and Kaname Tosen have… peculiar physical attributes, I'm assigning you both to work under Tsuki Ajibana, whom has a penchant for finding some use in anyone she meets. If anyone can work around blindness and multiple heads, it's her. Be respectful, like myself, she was one of the original thirteen captains. The last two groups will be Gin Ichimaru, and the soon to be present, Neliel under Risa Sasaki. Her personality aligns well Neliel and her…authorative nature makes her good for controlling Gin. The last group is Rose Otoribashi and Kensei Muguruma under Saya Nitta. Two experienced captains, such as yourselves should want nothing but pure, emotionless training; brutal and effective. Saya will deliver this. Now, these pair-ups will not be forced upon any of you, but I will not allow any Skullclad to train you unless you deal with your partner. Any objections?"

The first to raise her hand was Retsu Unohana, followed shortly by Shinji Hirako, Jushiro Ukitake and Sajin Komamura. "You failed to mention any of us, Akahito." Jushiro said, as if speaking to an old friend.

"I left the four of you out specifically. Retsu and Jushiro, you are both too weak, from battle or illness, to train. Shinji is needed to manage the Visored and Komamura's Bankai and his…inhuman body, complicate his training beyond acceptable compromise." Akahito said, speaking coldly.

"My battle with Captain Zaraki has left me weakened, but I am alive and wish to train. I did not participate in the last fight, a mistake I will not make this time." Unohana said.

"I must agree with her, Akahito. I will not allow myself to stay out of this fight." Ukitake added.

Akahito thought about this for a moment, until Kyoraku touched his shoulder, nodding his approval. "Very well. Ukitake will join my group. Unohana, you will be with Mayuri and Momoko."

The Skullclad girl in question looked like she was going to fade away, just at hearing this. Whether through fear, respect or the pure inability to speak her feelings, Momoko did not object, though few failed to notice the expression she had made.

"My wolf body should not impede me! Is my face truly such a big factor!?" Komamura screamed.

"It's not that. Your body's physiology is key to the Zen Mode. It will likely be difficult, much more so than normal, to attain the Zen Mode, and it will likely not be as powerful."

"I care not!" the wolf captain howled.

Akahito smiled, pleased with Komamura's dedication. "Very well. Due to the size of your Bankai, you will join Yammy and Renji under Madoka."

"Cool, everyone is gonna train. I'll let Hiyori deal with the Visoreds, so hit me up with a team!" Shinji smiled, giving the thumbs up.

"You can go with Takao." Akahito said, not in the mood to argue. The result would be the same anyway, so why fight it?

"Now that's settled, I'm done giving orders to you. So, begin training at your own discretion. Ichigo and Ulquiorra, come see me in seven days; that is when the mission will begin." Akahito said, before turning to leave.

"Hold on, Captain Kuchiki." Ulquiorra said, stepping forward. "It is clear, based on the number and rank, what our abilities are, but I would like to know the strength of the fourteen of you."

Fujio stood up, careful not to jostle Madoka, and clapped. "I shall answer that. Akahito; our leader, Tsuki; one of the original thirteen captains and Risa; a powerful Shinigami from the same era, are all Higher Captain level, comparable to Ukitake, Unohana and Kyoraku. Takao and Ryoma are both former captains and remain at Captain Level, along with Kazu Fon and the Gensai Twins. Emiko, Saya, Madoka and myself, are Lieutenant Level, and Momoko and Mabuchi are Third Seat level."

"Whoa, these two are captain level!?" Ichigo yelled in surprise, looking between the two twins which now flanked him.

"Powerful. In their own ways. We are generally unranked within Skullclad, but the fourteen of us are the top members of the Division. Akahito is the Captain and Founder of Skullclad and we are all his second in command, in our own areas. You'll learn about them as we get to know each other." Fujio said, smiling even wider. He gently reached up and lowered the pouting and reluctant Madoka onto her feet, before pointing to Ikkaku. "Third Seat Madarame, come with me please. We should get started."

Ikkaku didn't object, waving goodbye to the others before charging off behind Fujio. One by one, all of the Espada and Bankai wielding officers took off with their Skullclad tutors, until only those without Bankai remained.

"What should we do?" Izuru asked.

"Easy." Hisagi said. "We achieve Bankai. We get it, and we can join our captains in the training!"

"YEAH!" The lieutenants (and Yumichika) cheered, before rushing off to train.

**End Note: Chapter three is done! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Also, there will be Seven more chapters before the Intro arc is over, and the Second Invasion of Hueco Mundo Arc begins!**

**Review if you have a comment or suggestion! All reviews appreciated! I reply to them as well, so make sure to sign in!**


End file.
